What Moms Do
by Nominously
Summary: Based off what Ursa said in Zuko Alone, its about just how far she'll go to save her baby. A series of one shots on a single theme.
1. Revenge

**Bwahaha! chappie two! yes, I know its out of order. And really really short. - Its hard to write long chapters with only so much to go on. So I'll have to make up by just putting up a LOT of chapters. - **

* * *

**What Mom's Do**

"Did you really mean what you said, Uncle?"

"Of course. I told you Ginseng tea was my favorite."

Zuko gave a rueful smile, knowing what his uncle really meant. He stiffened suddenly. He looked around, but no one was in sight. Zuko frowned. For a moment, he had thought he had smelled jasmine flowers...

That night, Commander Zhao watched as his men struggled to put out the barracks, which had mysteriously caught fire sometime in the night. If he had not been outside at the time, he most likely would have been caught in the fire, which seemed to have started in his quarters.

Zuko saw the glow in the distance from his ship and wondered who or what could have made a fire that big.

A third figure watched the fire as well, humming a tune to itself. As the flames found the gunpowder store, they exploded, burning twice as fast.

"Because that's what moms are like. You mess with their babies, and their gonna bite you back." And a breeze picked up, and the scent of jasmine flowers filled the air.

* * *

**Tadaa!! I promise I'll try to write more. And longer. Heh. **

**This is leading up to a end point, I promise. I'll probably get there eventually. When I run out of ideas. (shouldn't take long)**

**Kwestions, concerns, ideas, like it, love it, hate, it, tell me! **


	2. Pirates

**Told you. I figured it would be best to get rid of the constant repeating of the phrase she said to Zuko this time to make it something a little more... menacing. And less obvious. Sorta. **

* * *

The pirates were seated at the inn. The captain was scowling ferociously. Not only had they lost the scroll and the chance of the cash from the Earth Kingdom noble, they also had to repair damages done to the ship. Something exploded outside, making them all jump. The captain looked outside and swore violently. His ship was on fire!

The crew dashed outside, but it was too late. The ship was already sinking. One of the men sniffed.

"I smell jasmine." The captain cuffed him

"Shut up! This isn't any time to be smellin' flowers! Who was on watch?" he demanded. The two offending crew members where shoved forward. He grabbed one of them by the collar. "What happened?" He snarled.

"I don't know captain! One second we was playing cards, the next the ship blew! I think someone got to the blasting jelly."

"You don' say," said the captain sarcastically. "What gave it away, the way the ship BURST INTO FLAMES?!" There was a sound.

It was a fairly innocent sound: that of a flat stick of wood gently thwapping against someone's palm. They turned and saw a shadowy figure holding an aklys.

The pirates stood unmoving, their eyes following the weapon as it rose, fell, rose, fell, rose... and fell. The figure gripped the wooden handle in both hands and tightened their grip, twisting. The leather gloves on their hands creaked.

"You hurt my baby." said the woman. Those four words somehow managed to scare the pirates more than an army of earth benders. Her eyes narrowed over the cloth that covered the lower part of her face. "And I'm going to bite you back."

**

* * *

****Duuuuude, Ursa's getting' scary... BTW, if you think she's psychotic NOW, just you wait till season two. OR even the finally of season one. Someday I plan to put these in order, chronologically. **

**Tears, out. **


	3. In the Fortress

**Yep… here we go again. This time, it's in the right order, and I fixed the minor misspelling (thanks Adverk for letting me know). **

He hadn't heard them coming. He'd been too wrapped up in his own thoughts, about the avatar and what he was doing. Desperately he looked around for a place to hide.

"What's going on?" Of course, the avatar hadn't heard them coming yet. Zuko made a mental calculation, and despaired. There were far too many. They would be easily overpowered, though they might have a chance if he used his fire bending, but that would make the boy suspicious. Then he must have gone slightly insane, because he thought he felt something brush by him and for a moment he smelled jasmine flower…

…_which was her favorite scent, she always wore it. Even the tea reminded him of her, just the barest hint of the flower and she would rise unbidden to his mind, her smile, her laugh, how she'd let him hold th beautiful bottles she held the perfume in…_

…and then it was gone. There was a thud, a gasp and yells of anger. The footsteps sped up and mercifully, receded into the distance. He nodded back to the boy and they continued on, not knowing that someone watched their progress.

"Because that's what moms are like. If you mess with their babies, they're gonna bite you back." Whispered the dark figure. Then it slipped away, and there was nothing but the faint scent of jasmine, lingering in the warm night air.

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! Please? **


	4. Pirates Again

**Yes, she is a little psycho. But we can understand why. I promise, someday I will put these in order. As soon as I figure out an easy way to do so. - **

* * *

"So what are we spending the money on captain?"

"A new ship, you idiot. What else?"

"It's true. You can't be a pirate without a ship!" The captain cuffed the speaker around the head.

"Shut up."

"Yessir."

The pirates were edgy, understandably. Since when were the streets this quiet at night? Maybe everyone had just turned in for the night, as usual. But something felt wrong. Maybe it was the half moon, when anything could happen, good or evil. Or maybe they remembered the beating they had gotten at the hands of the mysterious woman the last time they had tangled with the prince.

There was a sound behind them. This sound was not innocent, not even a little bit. It was the sound of a sword, or similarly shaped piece of very, very sharp metal used for harming people in painful ways, being slid out of a sheath.

The men didn't want to turn around. They had a feeling they knew what they would see. But even though every nerve in their bodies was screaming to run, run, _run you bloody idiot! _they turned around.

There she was. In her hands was a very nasty looking blade, the half-moonlight glinting on its razor-sharp edge. Her eyes flashed, angrily.

"Obviously you boys don't learn very well," She hissed. "So I'm going to have to teach you again. What you did to my baby, I'm going to do to you." She drew another blade, almost identical to the first. "Only worse."

* * *

**Yep, she's lost it. You almost feel sorry for them... almost, but not quite. **

**Tears, out. **


	5. Anger

**Hi. This serves no real purpose; I just felt that this story needs a closing point. Part two can be found under the name 'Biting Back'. It gets a little different/ hairier/ Ursa loses it more, but I'm working on actually furthering the plot than just writing about how Ursa slowly but surely loses her mind. **

* * *

Her eyes narrowed. She tried to quell the fury rising up inside her, but she couldn't. She lashed out at a rotting log, causing it to burst into pieces and send bits of decaying wood and fungi flying everywhere. Her chest heaved as battled to hold in the anger and the tears. 

She was not mourning Commander Zhao's death, far from it: she was infuriated that his punishment had been meted out by someone other than her. She paced her temporary campsite back and forth, muttering to herself.

"Get a hold of yourself Ursa... You're being ridiculous, the man is dead, why does it matter if it was you who killed him or the Ocean Spirit? You're acting like some spoiled brat who didn't get her way..." She continued pacing until she had her emotions under control. When she did, she reached into her bag and selected a pair of knives, her sharpest and deadliest.

She would have to relocate Zuko and Iroh, but until then... She knew a few pirates who had some debts to repay.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I'm not sure if this makes it feel like its out of order, or what. **

**I hate plot bunnies. **


End file.
